Coming After You
by time2dancecpj
Summary: A fluffy LadyNoir songfic. An AU where Chat's a police officer and Ladybug's a criminal. Based off of the song I'm Coming After You by Owl City. Enjoy!


"Officer Noir. Come in Officer Noir." The walkie talkie in the passenger seat of his cop car said. Officer Chat Noir picked it up after swallowing the last bite of his dinner.

"Officer Noir speaking. What's the problem this time?" Chat sighed. His shift was almost over.

"We need you to be on the look out for the criminal Ladybug. Our clientele says she is near your position." His boss said.

"Yeah yeah. I'll keep an eye out." Chat said and put the walkie talkie down. He stared out his front car window. "Please. Why would Ladybug try to-" Chat was cut off by a loud thud on his roof. He immediately got out and looked up. He felt his heart speed up at the sight.

On top of his car stood a lady about his age (let's go with 24) with dark hair that almost looked blue in the moon light. She had a red jumpsuit with black spots and a matching mask covering her eyes. She smirked at him. "Ladybug." Chat whispered out of his amazement.

Ladybug jumped off the top of the car and put her hands on her hips, walking up to him. "What's wrong kitty? Cat got your tongue?" She smirked.

Chat felt one corner of his mouth turn up in a smile. He shook his head to erase his thoughts. "Ladybug, you are here by under arrest." He said sternly.

Ladybug laughed. "Try and catch me Kitty." She said and tapped the end of his nose.

Officer Noir wished it was dark enough so she couldn't see his blush. He grabbed the hand cuffs from his back pocket and reached out to cuff her.

She dodged Chat and flipped behind him. Ladybug used her yo-yo to pull his arms together and slammed him against a near by lamp post.

Chat cringed at the impact, though he knew a bruise was all that would be left. He watched in slight fear but mostly amazement as Ladybug walked up to him.

"I'll see you next time Kitty." She whispered and lightly kissed his cheek before recoiling her yo-yo and leaping away on the rooftops of Paris.

Chat stood their smiling like a dork for a few moments before realizing what just happened. He grabbed his silver staff from his car and followed Ladybug as she jumped across the rooftops.

Ladybug turned around and smiled as she saw Chat following her. "Aww. The cat wants to play catch the bug." She laughed and threw her yo-yo. Ladybug caught onto a flag pole and lept across the buildings.

Officer Noir followed Ladybug as he bounced from building to building, trying to catch up to her.

Ladybug threw the end of her yo-yo to grab Chats staff. She smirked at him as she tied it to the end of her string.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chat said when he came up behind her.

"You'll see." Ladybug winked. She threw the staff towards the nearby Eiffel Tower and it stuck into the side of it. "Hang on." She whispered and held onto Chats waist.

Chat screamed as Ladybug flew up to the top of the tower. He held onto her tightly.

Ladybug landed gracefully and laughed as Chat Noir fell onto his face. "I thought cats always landed on their feet?" She said helping him up.

"And I thought ladybugs were good luck." Chat retorted standing up and grabbing her wrists. "Now you're under arrest." He said slightly smirking.

"I don't think so Kitty." Ladybug smirked. "Sorry about this." She said and smacked her lips against his.

Officer Noir was at first surprised, and debated pulling away, but he couldn't resist the taste of her vanilla lips. He let go of her wrists and cupped her cheeks.

Ladybug powerfully kneed Chat Noir in his...um...yeah...there. She pulled away as he doubled over in pain.

Chat held his...area...and looked up at Ladybug painfully as she used her yo-yo to swing to the next closest building, using his pain as an escape.

Chat looked around and realized she had dropped his staff on a rooftop near by. She was meaning to slow him down.

Chat bit his lip tightly, trying not to scream out in pain as he raced down the towers steps.

He climbed up the building his staff was on and grabbed it. Chat looked around and saw a familiar flash of red. "There you are." He smiled and began his chase. Chat used his staff to jump off of the building he was on and leap over to Ladybug. He landed on top of her, his chest pressed up against hers.

And for the first time, Ladybug showed fear. She was caught and she knew it. Her yo-yo was thrown to the side from the impact. Chats body pinned hers to the tile roof. She couldn't move. Ladybug was trapped.

"Alright Kitty. You win." Ladybug sighed in defeat.

"Wait what? You're not going to fight back? No epic plan involving me cringing in pain?" Chat asked, honestly confused.

Ladybug sighed. "I can't do anything. You've got me pinned down and my yo-yos thrown over there. Congrats Kitty, you've caught the bug."

Chat didn't feel the way he normally did after catching a criminal. He felt empty. Disappointed.

"Well are you gonna arrest me or what?" Ladybug spat.

Officer Noir shook his head and got off of her. "No. I'm not going to." He said and handed her her yo-yo. Chat helped her stand up.

"Wait what?" Ladybug asked. "You're just gonna let me go?"

Chat smirked. "I wouldn't say that. More like let's meet here tomorrow and try again?" He asked.

Ladybug smiled. "It's a date Kitty." She kissed him quickly before leaping back over the rooftops.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one! It was tons of fun to write!**

 **-CPJ**


End file.
